Aventura de una Noche
by Tomoyo Daidouji-san
Summary: Nuevas vidas, encuentros inesperados. Sorpresivo crossover, incluso para mi XD... CCSxHP. RR! por favor T.T, sin sus comentarios no soy nadieeeee! joooo 2do Cap. Arriba
1. Coincidencias

**Aventura de una Noche.  
**por Tomoyo Daidouji-san

* * *

Capítulo 1: Extraños Encuentros.

* * *

Noche en Londres, el invierno se sentía llegar, el viento soplaba con fuerza y se avecinaba una ligera lluvia 'Lluvia' pensó una joven caminando por un pequeño callejón, sonrió, le agradaba bastante este tipo de clima... claro, bastante predecible de una chica como Tomoyo Daidouji. Esa noche se dirigía a su trabajo como todos los días, Sakura y Syaoran se habían casado hace un mes, y después de desligarse de su madre, y comenzar a vivir su propia vida lejos de casa, sus estudios y su trabajo la consumían, y claro no era un trabajo en una empresa enorme con asistentes de todo tipo, sino mas bien algo humilde. 

"Tomoyo! llegas tarde... hay mucha gente hoy!" exclamó una chica pelirroja que vestía un delantal blanco y en su mano una bandeja con vasos.

Tomoyo sonrió culpable "Lo siento, Ginny!" exclamó sacando un delantal para ella.

Mesera de un bar, ese era su trabajo, y estaba feliz.

* * *

"Señor, ha llegado un fax" Había sido dejado un nuevo papel encima de la montaña de ellos que cubría el escritorio de Eriol Hiragizawa. 

"Gracias, Terese" Eriol suspiró y deslizó una mano por su cabello azulino, esta semana había sido extremadamente pesada.

Por lo general, después de heredar la empresa de sus padres, Eriol solía trabajar en exceso, al menos eso estaba comenzando a pensar él, los demás lo tenían bastante claro.

"Hombre, por dios!" exclamó un hombre que entraba en la oficina, las manos en sus bolsillos "Esto se está volviendo demasiado! Y pensar que todos esos papeles son de trabajo adelantado"

"No tienes que repetirlo, Draco" Dijo Eriol algo enfadado. Su amigo rió.

"Creo que hoy es el día de recrear su mente" Le dio una palmada en el hombro "Y si se te da la oportunidad tu cuerpo" carcajeó.

Eriol arqueó una ceja "Qué estás sugiriendo?" dijo entusiasmado.

* * *

En el bar todo estaba más tranquilo, lo que dio a Tomoyo un merecido descanso, para ella y su compañera de trabajo, Ginny, que habían escapado del lugar y estaban sentadas afuera lejos de la entrada del bar. 

"Esto es vida..." murmuró la pelirroja mientras humo de cigarrillo salía de su boca "Hoy ha sido una noche pesada" le dijo a Tomoyo, quién parecía no haber prestado mucha atención.

"Ah... claro, sí" Ginny alzó una ceja.

"Qué te pasa?..." la miró preocupada "tienes algún problema con los estudios?"

"No, no es nada..." Tomoyo sacudió sus manos y suspiró "Es sólo que... estuve recordando a alguien últimamente"

"Ya veo..." Ginny bajó su mirada al suelo, pensativa y luego la miró sonriente "Un hombre?" exclamó entusiasmada.

Tomoyo soltó unas risitas "Sí..." encogió sus hombros "Pero... no tengo opción alguna, está bastante lejos de mi alcance"

"Aah... querida..." posó una mano en su hombro "me ha pasado... pero encontraremos a alguien para ti, y lo olvidarás muy pronto" la miró con una sonrisa. Al mismo tiempo, en la entrada del bar, un par de hombres bajaban de un Mercedes "Pero mira que tal!... uno de ellos no estaría mal" dijo Ginny sin estar lo suficientemente cerca como para reconocer algun rostro.

Tomoyo rió "Qué tal si volvemos al trabajo entonces?" sin esperar respuesta se levantó y tomó a Ginny de un brazo.

* * *

"Crees que este lugar sea apropiado?" preguntó Eriol entrando en el bar. No era un mal lugar, sino mas bien, bastante concurrido, pensó. 

"Por supuesto, nos hace falta despejarnos del trabajo" Draco le dió una sonrisa pícara "Y un par de piernas" rió mientras se sentaban en una esquina vacía "Voy al baño, tengo que arreglarme para las admiradoras, porque no pides algo?" Eriol asintió alzando una ceja, riendo 'a veces creo que su ego es muy alto' pensó.

* * *

"Allí están!" exclamó Ginny "Al menos uno de ellos" dijo mirando a la esquina, un chico de espaldas. 

"Y bueno? VE!" respondió Tomoyo entre risitas "Es tu mesa, ve y me dices que tal es, ok?" Ginny no dudó y partió a la mesa casi corriendo.

Tomoyo la observó sin dejar de sonreír 'a veces creo que tiene energías para todo' pensó y caminó hacia el baño, a unos pasos se detuvo, había chocado con alguien 'el otro...' pensó al ver el cabello platinado del hombre que estaba enfrente de ella, muy cerca.

"Perdone mi torpeza, señorita" dijo galante mirandola a los ojos "Podría... invitarte una copa para compensarlo" sonrió... pero no de cualquier manera, con su sonrisa característica que hacía que las chicas cayeran a sus pies, según él.

'Que guapo...' pensó Tomoyo, y se tomó unos segundos para reaccionar "Ehm... estoy... trabajando" dijo apretando una punta de su delantal "Pero creo que tengo unos minutos!" dijo con una sonrisa, no podía dejar pasar tal oportunidad, claro tenía que olvidar a ese hombre, que desde el matrimonio de Sakura no quería dejar su cabeza en paz.

* * *

Ginny se acercó a paso rápido, pero sensual, al hombre que esperaba de espaldas. 

"Hola" dijo seductora, esto le hacía falta hace mucho tiempo "Deseas ordenar... algo?" dijo después de mirarlo a los ojos... 'Y que ojos!' pensó.

Eriol sonrió, no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad, no había tenido espacio para nada más que trabajo, incluyendo mujeres, ya era tiempo de un cambio "Claro... estás en el menú?" preguntó con algo de torpeza, esto de flirtear no le venía bien.

Ginny soltó unas risitas "Tal vez, si tu quieres" 'eso sonó muy... atrevido!' pensó.

"Me gustaría... por qué no te sientas aquí y tomas algo conmigo?..." Ginny asintió y fue a buscar las bebidas.

* * *

"Mi amigo es de por allá también" dijo Draco al saber que Tomoyo era de Japón. Cuando llegaron a la mesa Tomoyo sentía curiosidad por ese amigo oriental. "Él es mi amigo" dijo dandole una palmada. Eriol se levantó y giró para verlos, había extendido una mano. 

"Eriol..." dijo animado, sin embargo su reacción no fue menor al ver a su 'amiga' de infancia de pie frente a él.

"...Hiragizawa?" exclamó Tomoyo con la boca abierta. No había tenido tiempo de demostrar emoción alguna cuando Ginny se acercó por detrás con dos vasos llenos.

"Malfoy!" casi grita al ver al encantador acompañante de Tomoyo, y gracias a su profesionalismo, esos vasos no cayeron.

Draco encorvó una ceja su tono cambió a despectivo al ver a la chica Weasley."Al parecer todos nos conocemos aquí"

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

-

-Notas de la Autora:

HOLAAAAAA A TOOODOSSS! sí, había estado un poquitito desaparecida, capaz q ni me recuerden xD además las nuevas generaciones no me conocen joooo... en fin, iba a escribir un TxE pero se transformó extrañamente en un crossover de CCSxHP TxE GxD... nu se... si les gusta, me alegro y sino... ¬¬ es lo que hay!... jojojo nu se, trataré de mejorarlo, don't worry ;D

Matta ne!  
Tomoyo

PD: Nada de esto me pertenece pq CCS y HP son de Clamp y J.K.Rowling respectivamente xD jeje, ojalá fuesen mios T.T

PD2: no se pq me quedó todo tan junto P me ganó la tecnología, estoy vieja para esto jooooo...


	2. Perdóname, No te vayas

_**Aventura de una Noche.**_

_**Por: Tomoyo Daidouji-san**_

* * *

****

_**Capítulo II **"Perdóname... No te vayas"_

* * *

_'Todo esto es demasiado extraño...' _pensó Tomoyo. _'Cómo era posible, que de todos los bares en Inglaterra, ellos dos viniesen a este...'_

"Coincidencia..." dijo Eriol, Tomoyo lo miró sorprendida, _'acaso leyó mi mente?'_ pensó. "O simplemente el destino quería reunirnos" una risas siguieron sus palabras, al parecer era el único que reía.

"Que grato destino..." dijo sarcásticamente Draco, mirando de reojo a la chica pelirroja y luego su reloj "Y bien, Eriol, nos vamos ya?" alzó una ceja.

"Cobarde..." murmuró Ginny entredientes, cruzándose de brazos. Draco le dirigió una mirada de furia.

"Cómo me has dicho, Weasley?" exclamó, las miradas caían en ambas parejas.

Tomoyo sonrió nerviosa "Por favor..." susurró "Nosotras hemos terminado los turnos, qué tal si salimos?" preguntó, aunque le aterrorizaba la idea de estar con Eriol, cerca de él otra vez, respirando el mismo aire... intentó calmar la situación, no sabía que pasaba entre su amiga y Draco pero parecía algo grave.

"Eh... buena idea!" exclamó Eriol "Las esperamos afuera" dijo prácticamente arrastrando a su amigo hacia afuera, Tomoyo hizo lo mismo con Ginny.

Minutos más tardes, ambas chicas salieron, la pelirroja a regañadientes había aceptado salir, solo por su amiga. Eriol había sugerido que fuesen a su casa, y claro, nadie habló, solo una tímida Tomoyo, así que esa fue la desición final.

"Pensé que habías dicho casa... No mansión!" exclamó Ginny mirando hacia arriba la gran construcción ante sus ojos. Tomoyo soltó unas risitas, esa casa la conocía, aunque no tenía muy buenos recuerdos de ella.

"Claro, es que estás acostumbrada a simples casuchas" Draco, carcajeando, se burló.

Ginny decidió dejar pasar el comentario, habían llegado, no quería arruinar el momento para Tomoyo, estaba segura que ese hombre era "Él" hombre... Ese que no podía olvidar.

Al minuto siguiente Eriol los invitó a pasar a la sala, y les pidió que estuviesen cómodos.

"Quieren beber algo?" preguntó algo nervioso, esto también estaba resultando extraño, incluso para él. _'Destino?...' _pensó levantándose y caminando hacia la cocina.

"Yo te acompaño" Tomoyo saltó de su asiento y siguió al joven que apresuraba el paso, como escapando.

Un silencio incómodo reinó la sala, las mejillas sonrojadas de Ginny delataban su avergonzado sentir, aunque mezclado con bastante enojo.

"Así que ahora me estás siguiendo, Weasley?" Draco ni siquiera logró inmutarse, simplemente observaba su alrededor, tranquilo.

"Qué!" Ginny exaltada reaccionó levantándose del asiento, soltando todo lo que había contenido desde que se encontraron "Quién crees que eres para hablarme así! No pienses que soy la misma niña pequeña y débil a la que puedes volver a engañar!" explosó en quejas apretando los puños.

"Volver a engañar?... Vaya Weasley... Eres buena inventando historias..." Draco quién no le había dirigido la mirada, volteó sus ojos grisáceos con rapidez hacia ella "No te olvides de lo que en realidad pasó!... No me vengas con cuentos a mi! Volver a engañar? Bah!" bufó él desviando su mirada nuevamente.

"Qué paso! Qué pasó! Te diré que pasó realmente!" gritó Ginny.

* * *

Tomoyo cerró la puerta de la cocina "Al parecer se conocían bien..." dijo cubriéndose la boca sin entender nada de lo que pasaba, sorprendida con los gritos. A sus espaldas, Eriol la observaba acercándose con lentitud. Ella se volteó y quedó a solo unos centímetros de él.

"Tomoyo... Yo..." susurró lo suficientemente cerca de los labios de Tomoyo para hacerla querer fundirse en los suyos.

Ella respiró profundo y se separó de inmediato "No digas nada... no quiero oír nada... esto ya lo superé" dijo alejándose, usando como pretexto la búsqueda de los benditos vasos.

"Pero... es que tienes que entender que..." dijo siguiéndola por la enorme cocina.

Tomoyo ya bastante alterada, lo miró "Si, si , lo entiendo!..." lo interrumpió "Ya basta, Eriol" dijo agitando las manos "Dónde están los estúpidos vasos" seguía buscando por todo el lugar, dándole la espalda.

Eriol se acercó a ella, tan lento que parecía sensual y con delicadeza acarició su largo cabello "Perdóname... era demasiado joven..." Tomoyo volteó.

"Demasiado joven? Crees que eso te justifica?" rió con ironía "Estás muy equivocado, Eriol" Él se disponía a emitir palabra pero ella se adelantó "Estabamos bien!... No entiendo!... Un día ella vuelve y lo dejas todo? Ni siquiera sabía dónde estabas, Eriol! A dónde mierda te habías ido con ella!..."

* * *

"Me dirás qué pasó? Qué? Que te fuiste sin decir nada?" sus codos sosteniéndose en sus rodillas, Draco, sentado, la miró a los ojos, por primera vez frente a la percepcion de Ginny se veía triste.

"Crees que quería estar al lado de un mortífago?" pronunció esta frase susurrada, quería evitar que su amiga escuchase, Tomoyo no tenía idea acerca de que ella era bruja "Ron me lo dijo todo, por suerte me llevó lejos de ti!" volvió a enfatizar con rabia sus palabras.

"Mortífago?" susurró "Tú y tu familia son unos verdaderos" Ginny lo interrumpió.

"No te atrevas a decir nada sobre mi familia!" exclamó, Draco pasó ambas manos por su cabello platinado y se levantó.

"Cállate, Virginia!" gritó agarrando un brazo de la pelirroja "Eres una estúpida pobretona!... No entiendes nada!"

Ginny forcejeó "Qué hay que entender! Acaso puedes explicar qué hacías en esa reunión? Sí, Draco, me enteré de todo por mi padre y su trabajo en el ministerio!" inquirió por fin soltándose y cruzando los brazos.

"Esto... es un malentendido" musitó y volvió a su posición inicial, sentado y cabizbajo.

"Explícame, entonces!" Virginia se estaba desesperando, muchas palabras, pocas explicaciones.

"No... no puedo..." aún con su vista baja, murmuró. Se notaba la impotencia en su voz.

"Es que no hay explicación!... No puedo confiar en ti!" Ya se había hartado de la situación, él no decía nada, y ya era suficiente.

"Virginia" Draco se levantó nuevamente, y la afirmó por los hombros "Si puedes confiar en mi..." dijo con un tono tan suave que casi llegaba a sonar tierno.

"Puedo?..." preguntó ella encontrando sus ojos cristalinos con los grises de él "Explícame, por favor" suplicó.

"Yo... no debo..." Ginny suspiró y se alejó de su lado, dándole la espalda "Soy un espía... Eso!... Estás feliz!"

Ella lo miró confusa "Espía?..." alzó una ceja.

Por tercera vez Draco volvió a sentarse "Me descubrieron y... Tuve que escapar... Crees que estoy por voluntad propia en este mundo muggle!" dijo agitando las manos como expresando algo lo bastante obvio.

Ginny suspiró y se sentó junto a él, todo tenía sentido "Ya-ya veo... "

* * *

Eriol suspiró y se quitó las gafas, con su dedo índice y pulgar masajeando la curvatura de su nariz "Nunca podrás perdonarme?" _'Así que lo habías superado?... No lo parece...'_

"Es que no entiendes la magnitud de lo que me hiciste, Eriol?..." Por fin había encontrado los vasos, su pretexto perfecto, pensó y comenzó a sacar uno por uno, tratando de evitar centrar todas sus energías en la discusión, la verdad no quería darle mas vueltas al caso, las palabras salían involuntariamente.

Las gafas estaban puestas de nuevo "Tomoyo... perdóname" dijo intentando tomarle una mano.

Tomoyo la apartó al instante "Te fuiste con esa... Esa perra!" gritó.

"Tomoyo!..." Eriol estaba perdiendo la paciencia, entendía muy bien que esto lo había causado él, pero_ 'Acaso no podemos hablar como antes?' _pensó.

"Como pudiste ser tan inconciente! No logro entenderlo!" Un pequeño empujón en el hombro de Eriol lo hizo apartarse "Ella te dejó! Y cuando vuelve te arrastras a sus pies como un maldito esclavo!"

La joven, herida, volvió a darle la espalda "Ya basta!" exclamó él, de algún modo harto de su modo infantil de enfrentar las cosas, para ella era sólo lo que él se merecía.

Tomoyo golpeó fuerte los vasos en una mesa, matando las palabras de Eriol "Yo.. Estaba enamorada de ti..." murmuró, esto era lo único que ella había dicho por voluntad propia. Los escudados ojos azules del joven miraron diractamente a los violeta suyos y el silencio repletó la grande y fría cocina.

* * *

"Por qué... " Ginny aún no salía del shock "Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Draco?" Draco bufó y apoyó su espalda en el sofá.

"Se supone que era secreto..." dijo con sarcasmo "Te habría dicho... si tan solo no te hubieras ido..." murmuró con una mano frotando su nuca.

"Ah..." Ya no sabía que decirle... claro, aún sentía 'cosas' por él, pero todo era diferente, _'Qué hacer?'_ pensó... Y antes de que pudiese encontrar una respuesta, las lágrimas caían sin control. Sus manos cubrían su rostro. Draco optó por no decir nada, y simplemente abrazarla, en realidad esto no había sido culpa de nadie, eso era lo peor.

"Ya... por favor no llores... sabes que no me gusta" Por primera vez había intentado sonar tierno, aunque no con mucho éxito. Le secó las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas con sus grandes manos. Al mirarlo Ginny solo sentía mas ganas de llorar.

"Todo este tiempo... lo hemos perdido" dijo entre sollozos. Draco sonrió.

"Tienes alguna enfermedad mortal?" Ella alzó una ceja.

"No... Qué tiene que ver eso?" preguntó olvidando el llanto. Acaso esa estúpida pregunta venía al caso?

"Yo tampoco" rió y le acarició el cabello "Entonces tenemos mucho tiempo por delante, Weasley"

* * *

El ambiente era demasiado incómodo, y claro, ninguno había dicho palabra alguna después de tal declaración. Tomoyo aclaró su garganta "Creo que... deben estar esperando sus bebidas" dijo con una falsa sonrisa, de esas que la caracterizaban en momentos así. Caminó hacia la puerta.

"Tomoyo..." la detuvo a pasos de salir "No hay nada que pueda decir para que me perdones por lo que hice pero..." suspiró "Yo también te amaba... aún lo hago" ninguno movió un solo músculo, a pesar de ir en contra de sus deseos "Ella... ella me dijo que te diría todo... sino me iba con ella..."

"Todo?" preguntó confusa, _'De qué está hablando?_' pensó, esto no podía ser bueno.

Eriol asintió "Cuando... comenzamos a salir..." pasó una mano por su cabello "Mi interés no estaba precisamente en tí... Aunque llegué a amarte! Te lo juro!" exclamó acercándose. Tomoyo retrocedió unos pasos.

"Dónde estaba el interés entonces?" estaba anonadada. Todo había sido mentira?...

"Yo necesitaba un... heredero" Tomoyo abrió los ojos de par en par "Tienes que enteder, la fuerza de mi magia no durará para siempre, necesitaba alguien que siguiera el legado!" exclamó como dando una muy buena excusa, ella no podía creerlo, la quería para procrear?...

"Y qué? Yo era lo mas cercano a lo que podías acudir?" su voz no se alzó, más bien sonaba calmada.

"Tomoyo, por favor... " tomó sus manos "Eso fue algo que me encomendó Clow, yo... yo no quería hacerlo... "

"Está bien" dijo con voz plana y salió de la cocina, olvidando por completo las bebidas. Eriol miró la puerta cerrarse, desconcertado, su falta de reacción le preocupaba.

* * *

Draco y Ginny estaban de pie, con sus manos enlazadas esperando que sus amigos salieran de la cocina. Tomoyo alzó las cejas._ 'Qué ha pasado aquí?'_

"Tomoyo!" exclamó Ginny "Se ha hecho tarde, tengo... tenemos que irnos" dijo sonrojada. Su amiga sonrió de oreja a oreja, sabía que algo pasaba.

Tomoyo se aguantó las ganas de felicitarla a gritos "Vayan, vayan! Nos veremos mañana en el trabajo! Mucho gusto en conocerte, Draco!" exclamó apresurándolos a salir _'Se ven tan lindos juntos!' _pensó "Espero que tengan una buena noche!" les dijo por último, las mejillas de ambos no podían estar mas rojas.

"Despidenos de Eriol!" Fue lo último que dijeron antes de irse. Tomoyo asintió, y su sonrisa se borró. Ahora estaba sola, y Eriol salía de la cocina.

"Escuché la puerta, Draco y Ginny se han ido?" preguntó tímido, ella le respondió moviendo la cabeza positivamente.

"Yo también... Debo irme" dijo cogiendo su bolso y caminando hacia la puerta. Eriol la alcanzó.

"No te vayas" dijo firmemente, sin pedirlo sino como una orden.

* * *

_**... Continuará...**_

****

* * *

****

****

****

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_Y bien?... Creo que podía haber sido más largo este capítulo pero quiero dejarlos intrigados, además lo principal era TxE así que eso vendrá en el próximo capítulo, donde se resolverá todo ;D. _

_Espero que les haya gustado y bueno, ahora si actualicé rápido jojojo... así que no me presionen ¬¬... si mejor presionen, porque sino nunca actualizaría XD! En fin, miren un poco hacia abajo, ven ese botón que dice "OK" HAGAN CLICK! QUE ESPERAN! jojo por favor? xD... Necesito sus comentarios ;D_

_Ah! Muchas gracias a los que ya han comentado._

_**Pily-chan:** Este capítulo está más largo, y bueno no creo que en este fic ponga HxHr, además te confieso que no me agrada mucho esa pareja U lo siento jejeje... Mis parejas a las que soy fiel son TxE y GxD espero que no te molestes, pero por ahora eso habrá en este fic, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo tanto como el anterior y muchas gracias por tu review! _

_**Shami: **Gracias por el pocholate! o Y bueno ahora se supo mucho sobre la relación de TxE pero el próximo capítulo estará mas centrado en ellos. Esta combinación? XD y eso que me salió no se como, ni siquiera lo había pensado jojo. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado! y gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar ;D!_

_**Javiera:** No lo tomo a mal! Para nada, mujer! ;D Si se que a veces hago capítulos muy cortos xD pero este está más largo, y con la actualización rápida jaja. No, no voy a dejar de escribir, aunque me tarde en actualizar ten por seguro que no voy hasta que me boten! XD jojojo. Muchas gracias por tu review y por leer mis fics! _

_**Dark Knight: **Mi objetivo era que el final fuese lo mejor xD creo que lo logré jojo... Y aquí está la actualización, espero que te haya gustado y también espero que mi imaginación no se vaya a huelga para poder actualizar pronto xD. Gracias por tu review! ;D_

_Matta ne!_

_**Tom-chan**_


End file.
